1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sprinkling appliance.
2. Prior Art
Such sprinkling appliances are intended for sprinkling or spraying sprinkling material, in particular dry sand or other anti-skid materials, in front of the wheels of vehicles, such as, e.g., rail-borne vehicles or motor trucks.
From AT 403 599 A, a sprinkling appliance is known which comprises metering by means of an axially displaceable piston, which metering is separate from the conveyance of the sand. After metering, the material to be sprinkler is fed into a conveying and dispersing device designed as an injector and actuated by compressed
air so as to be dispensed therefrom. This has the advantage that a substantially smaller amount of sprinkling material is consumed than in sprinkling appliances in which metering of the material to be sprinkled is not effected separately from its conveyance, This sprinkling appliance does, however, have the disadvantage that the metered amount of material to be sprinkled, e.g. sand, will depend on the quality of the
sand or on the grain size of the sand, since the opening gap of the metering piston is not changeable, This harbors the risk that the opening gap will be too small for coarse-grained sand, and thus the opening of the metering piston will be clogged by sand grains not passing therethrough, resulting in an undesired interruption of the sand discharge.
DE 30 42 413 A1 shows a sprinkling appliance for grained material comprising a motor-driven rotor hurling the sprinkling material into a discharge opening. Yet the rotor is not designed as a metering means, much rather an undosed spraying of the sprinkling material is achieved by a brush roll.